User blog:DimensionBro567/Dylan's Dream
Well umm...... alot of things as happened before I have made another blog. Cuz of some stupid mentally ill user who seems to have no life. His/her name will not be mentioned.... I seem to have alot of 7's..... Leave some suggestions down below. BE THE FIRST! or whatever.... Episode 3: Dylan's Dream Cast: Dylan, Derek, Daniel, Scarlett, Nichole, Mike, Tyler, Unknown Peeps) Dylan: UGH! We lost another callenge. -_- Who sould we vote off Kered? I mean Derek. Derek: IDK. Maybe Jabba the Hut?? Dylan: OK Cool. Daniel: Good decisisisisisisision! {Elimination Ceremony] Chris: And te person who will be eliminated is...... FGNDFJDNISJ! Dylan: But we voted for GDMJIMMSON! Chris: Bruh, this is the dream world. Anything can happen here. Dylan: Mkay.... wait which means I can just take the million dollars right now XD Chris: Or you could earn it... Dylan: Na man, screw that! XD Strange Voice: DYLAN! DYLAN! DYYYYLAAAAN! Dylan: Wat do you want -_- Strange Voice: I AM THE DREAM MASTER! AND I UNFORTUNATELY HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE A RARE DISEASE CALLED "Dremaforevzenaria" Dylan: I'll just dream it away. LOL Strange Voice: You cant do tat appearently. There is only one way to cure it! You have to go to the Pharelia Wiliamzz Mountain! You climb to the very top and answer a question from the hairy potter. You will have 4 people to help you on this journey. And Ariana Grande will be your guide.. Ariana: This is! The part when we break free! Cuz we cant resist it no more! Dylan: Love that song #breakfree Strange Voice: Pick boi!! Dylan: Well this part is easy I'll just pick my favorite charcters from Total Drama! Strange Voice: -_- Dylan: Mike, Scarlett, Tyler and Nichole Strange Voice: Wait, you like Nichole? Dylan: Hehe, sure.... {in british accent} 40 minutes later. Dylan: Guys were almost there! Nichole: Yea just a few more ste- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *splat* (I just had to do it I'm sorry) Mike: Oh my gosh, I think she's dead! Scarlett: Stop worrying, she's alive. {14 Boulders crash on her, head especially} Scarlett: .... know's she's dead Mike: I got this guys *gasps* Svetlana: IT'S SVETLANA HERE! I'M HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!! *gets everyone to the top* Tyler: Wait.... I thought you lost your personalities?? Svetlana: Well *GASP* Vito: This is a frikin dream you dumbfu- Ariana: We got one less one less problem! Ariana: Oh BTW I forgot to tell you there was an elevator :P plus you could just fly up because it's your dreams, LOL. Everyone: -_- (3 days later) Dylan: YUUUUS Were here! Ariana: What's the question, hairy potter? Dylan: Show us the way! Ariana: I LUV THE WAY (the way you feel) i luv it! i luv it! The Hairy Potter: OK, First of all my name is Shawn. The ultimate question to save your dream life you ask? Dylan: No I just wanted to spend all of my time here just to find out noting was going to appen -_- Shawn: LOL well that was kind of stupid. Dylan: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! *under breath* dumba**.... Shawn : The question is..... Shawn: DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!?!?! Scarlett: Oh God.... I'd rather be with Max... Dylan: OK bye.... Tyler: We dont wanna build a snowman..... Ariana: I BREAK FREE!!! *breast rockets blowing Shawn up* Dylan: YAY! It's cured :D --THE END-- Sorry about the death's N stuff Category:Blog posts